


【龙猫】龙舌兰

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※时间点为光之力泛滥后光呆还没有到第一世界前的诺夫兰特※龙男食罪灵化
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【龙猫】龙舌兰

**Author's Note:**

> ※时间点为光之力泛滥后光呆还没有到第一世界前的诺夫兰特  
> ※龙男食罪灵化

怪物原本不是一个怪物。

如果仔细看就能看得出，怪物还保留有他曾经作为朵龙族的角，巨大的翅膀上也附着着龙鳞，粗壮的尾巴长到可以缠起一棵大树，化成蹄的双脚能轻而易举踢碎一堵墙，尽管那副面容依旧如从前一般，但只是站在那里就足以震慑所有人，因为他已经从人类变成一个食罪灵。

没人敢接近怪物守护着的那片区域，他就像是童话里的恶龙守护着他的财宝，对所有有意无意闯入的人们亮出獠牙，但却有不止一个人目击到有个猫秘族的青年时常出入那里，有好心人曾提出要去将那个猫秘族救出来，但去的人全都有去无回，只有那只猫，依旧还留在那里。

怪物是猫饲养的怪物，谁都不敢相信食罪灵还能控制自己的意识，除了游末邦的那位首领外还从没有一般人能做到这点，但怪物的的确确会对猫表现出仅有的顺从，如同他还是一个人类时一样。

自从光之力开始泛滥，所有人就和整个诺夫兰特一样和这个溢满光的世界一起苟延残喘，而权贵们还在维持着虚荣的假象，猫就是这样获得了他唯一的侍从——他的管家，而就在他尚未适应这个沉默的朵龙族时，就连他的家人也在食罪灵的袭击中永远回归无光之海了。

彼时的猫尚且年幼，尚不能理解为什么血泊中的家人会变成那种纯白的怪物，如果不是他的管家及时把他带走，或许就连猫一起也要变成食罪灵了。

当猫回到那个所谓的家里时，破旧的宅里新添了些血腥的味道，他的怪物背对着他躲在花园的角落里，身后的地面上只剩下一些尸骸。猫早就习惯了，又或者说这些多少也有他的功劳，如果不是他暗中像人透露了怪物的事，也不会有人能找到这个偏僻的地方。

怪物如同一个犯了错误的孩子，不敢面对他的饲主，猫用打湿的帕子轻轻擦掉了沾染到翅膀上的血迹，牵着怪物的手走出了那边惨不忍睹的区域，就像当年他的管家将他领出他父母的尸首旁一样。

“害怕吗？”

猫一边帮怪物擦干净双手，一边抬起头笑着看着那双漆黑的眼睛，捧着他的脸在冰冷的额头轻轻亲吻。

“没事了哦，还有我在。”

怪物用角蹭了蹭猫的脸颊，猫痒得笑了起来，推搡着怪物的脑袋试图阻止他继续蹭过来，但怪物用双手禁锢在猫的腰后，将巨大的翅膀合拢起来，隔开了一个只有他和猫的狭小的空间，无处躲藏的猫被怪物在颈侧舔了一口，并不清晰的呻吟从猫的嘴里跑了出来。

“唔……我都有点不确定你是不是在故意耍赖了。”猫说着在怪物的额头敲了一下，见他一脸委屈的样子也只好轻轻揉一揉刚刚被他敲打的地方。

猫以前总是这样故意向他的管家耍赖，他喜欢看他的管家拿他没办法的样子，这样就能骗到拥抱和亲吻，而如今身份调换，怪物也学会了用同样的方法让猫一再妥协。在这个只属于他们的空间里，猫仰起头亲吻着他的怪物，即便冰冷的体温没有丝毫温度，他仍能感受到怪物的热情，如同他们过去的每一次亲吻。

天空如同白昼，宅子里的大钟却敲响了午夜的钟声，巨大的声响惊扰了怪物，猫一时不防唇角被怪物咬伤，却来不及止血就被怪物抓住腰飞到了塔楼的巢穴扔到了地上。好在那里早就铺满了软垫和大量的布料，不然猫一定会像第一次一样被不知轻重的怪物撞伤手臂，猫忽然想起那一次怪物吓到团团转了三天不敢靠近自己的样子不由得笑出声，可笑过之后却又轻轻的叹了口气。

他的管家向来小心极了，从不会让猫磕到碰到，就算是猫自己不小心受的伤也能自责许久。

怪物的碰触唤回了猫的意识，失焦的竖瞳逐渐回神，猫看到怪物正在舔着他的唇角，急促的呼吸已经说明了怪物的急切。即便是冰冷的食罪灵也会被人类的体温捂热，猫的身体微微发烫，所以连带那双按住他腰侧的手也变得有了些温度。

一个月前那双手还无比温暖，轻而易举地就能点燃猫的情欲，但即便现在没了温度，他的触碰依旧温柔却又强势，不留给猫丝毫挣扎的余地。涨满的巨物隔着遮掩在下身的布料顶在猫的腿上，猫拍了拍怪物的手示意他松开自己，然后爬起来一件一件褪下了所有的衣物。

“盯着我看干嘛，以前我脱给你看的时候眼睛都不敢抬，现在怎么像个流氓似的。”猫嗔怪了一句，只是怪物歪着脑袋不太能理解如此复杂的对话，热切地注视着猫那个娇小的身体，迫不及待的在最后一件衣服落地后重新把猫扑倒在地。

怪物已经学会了从先让猫舒服起来开始，不会再不管不顾的就插进去，让猫痛到连续几天都不能好好走路。怪物收起了他的獠牙，小心地吮吸着猫的肉棒，捧起浑圆的屁股无意揉捏着，直到猫抓着他的头发发出好听的喘息时，便更加殷勤的用舌头卷着硬挺的柱身，逼着猫渐渐放松下来。

“不要吸了！……呜……要射出来了……”

猫颤抖着张开双腿，白嫩的皮肤透着淡淡的红色，每当被怪物吸到尖叫时就会忍不住合拢双腿夹住怪物的脑袋，那些怪物体内的光之力通过唾液少量地传导进猫的身体，如同能麻痹神经的毒药，让猫渐渐又放松下来，双眼失焦紧紧抓住怪物的头发。

他还是忍不住泄在了怪物嘴里，一边大口呼吸一边不时地抖了两下，就连怪物舔干净他的肉棒又将他翻了个身也没有回应，直到屁股被掰开露出穴口，湿漉漉的舌头试探着顶进去了个头。

怪物已经有点等不及了，所以就连扩张的过程都开始有点没轻没重，猫顺从地跪趴在垫子上翘起屁股，在视野的余光瞥到埋首于身后的怪物时，猫忽然有点羞涩地捂住了脸。

果然即便怪物变成了怪物也还是那样英俊而完美，轻易就能让猫心跳加快，他的怪物从过去开始就将他视若珍宝，而猫又何尝不是把他当成唯一的倚靠呢。

舌头翻搅着湿热的甬道发出淫靡的水声，怪物只会粗鲁地舔遍内壁，即便偶尔蹭到会让猫叫出来的地方，那种快感也只是一闪而过，短暂到让猫甚至有些欲求不满，便伸手推了推怪物的脑袋，让他放开自己后亲自掰开屁股对着他的怪物晃了晃。

“插进来……我想要你。”

怪物毫不犹豫的抓着猫的脚踝将忍耐已经的性器一插到底，非同常人的尺寸顶得猫连连抽气，小腹上鼓起了一个显眼的形状，粗壮的柱身几乎将那个小小的入口撑到极致。但猫依旧高潮了，翻着眼睛连叫都叫不出声的时候怪物就开始了无情的抽送，等到缓过劲儿时已经被操到哭声连连。

“呜……好涨……你轻一点……”

怪物停下来，低头蹭了蹭猫的脸后变得更加卖力，弄得猫有点哭笑不得，却顾不上教他再温柔一点。

自从怪物变成了怪物，每一次做爱都会激烈到让猫产生会被做到死的错觉，怪物不会像以前一样怜惜猫的感受，但猫的敏感点却似乎记得一清二楚，总是抵在会让猫尖叫的位置操到他反复高潮。但猫从来都没有真的阻止过怪物，甚至已经学会了在其中享乐，因为非人的尺寸也会带来非人的快感，只有在发泄情欲的时候猫才可以不顾一切地放空意识，不用考虑他们的过去和将来。

猫又被操射了，这已经是他今天的第三次射精，他早就被前两次榨干了精水，所以这一次已经几乎射不出什么来，而后穴的高潮还在持续不断。怪物将软绵绵的猫提了起来，用手抓紧了猫的腰侧，悬在半空中被操干的感觉让猫连挣扎都放弃了，在重量的帮助下，猫感觉那根巨物这次又操开了他身体的更深处，硕大的龟头顶上尚未被开发过的区域时，猫就会绷紧脚尖浑身颤抖。

“太深了……又要高潮了……”

猫迷迷糊糊地对着怪物张开双臂，怪物立即把脑袋凑过去，张嘴咬住软嫩的乳肉，舌尖灵巧地舔着乳尖。他似乎注意到每次只要吸上一口猫就会爽到夹紧屁股，便开始有意调整了吮吸和插入的频率，弄得猫在双重的快感下刺激到尾巴都炸开，涎水顺着唇角流下来，尖叫着在上下两处持续的快感中射出了些稀薄的精水和清液。

被怪物操到失禁已经是每次都会发生的事了，但即便如此要距离怪物做够还有一段距离，猫晕晕乎乎地抱着怪物的脑袋，恍惚间记得怪物从以前开始就不是一个能轻易满足的人，从第一次勾引他开始，每一次到最后不都是任凭猫哭叫着说“不要了”却从没有放过他，嘴上说着“不可以对主人做不该做的事”，操得却一次比一次狠。

猫的两个奶子上已经被舔咬得泛红发涨，甚至到了轻轻碰一下都会又疼又痒，可怪物还在像个孩童一样锲而不舍地想要从里面吸出来什么一样，气得猫回过神不满地伸手拍打怪物的脑袋。

“不要吸了！讨厌……又不会有奶！”

怪物抬起脑袋有点委屈地看着猫，不明白自己为什么会挨打，那副表情让猫多少有点于心不忍，虽然他下半身的抽送可一点没有因此而有所减缓，猫却轻而易举地被怪物的眼神盯到心软，急忙把嘴巴凑过去，亲吻着怪物的角和眼尾安抚着“受伤”的怪物。

“没有真的讨厌你嘛……”

猫放低了态度软软地哄着怪物，安抚性地用耳朵蹭着怪物的下巴，怪物发出一声不明地叫声，像是要把委屈的份也补回来一样故意抵着猫的腺体操得起劲儿，猫哭笑不得地想着从前哪有自己来哄他的时候，向来都是他的管家连哄带劝地要他做完，现在身份对调了，目的却还是要做到怪物做爽为止。

猫觉得身体快要散架了，可怪物还不知疲倦，猫连叫都力气都没有了，怪物却依旧有用不完的体力。猫虚软地趴在怪物的身上，穴口已经都磨得有点红肿，软穴早就被操得烂熟，内腔里满是他自己的淫水和怪物忍不住先射进去的东西，被反复的出入打成沫溢出来，高大的怪物抱紧了怀里娇小的猫，终于开始感到了一丝疲倦。

“笨蛋！……不要压在那里射啊……呜……脑袋会坏掉的！”

柱身上的青筋压住了腺体，抵在深处的顶端开始喷出大量的混合了光属性以太的精液，猫哑着嗓子叫起来，但怪物完全不予理会，让猫又在被内射的时候高潮出来，被那些含有以太的精水麻痹了神经，过量的东西撑得他肚子如同怀孕了一般隆起，直到怪物把肉棒拔出来，将剩下那点精液最后射到猫的身上，流淌出来的粘液弄得猫的腿上身上甚至脸上都是。

怪物把猫放了下来，猫还没有回过神，快感的余韵还没消退，怪物舔去了他身上那些黏你的液体，忽然用手压着鼓起来的猫肚子，想帮他把多余的精液排出来。

“不要压！……会尿出来的！”猫扑通着手拍打怪物，却还是没能阻止自己尿出来，稀释了从穴口淌出来的白浊。

猫委屈地哭起来，从小声啜泣变成嚎啕大哭，把怪物吓得不敢再碰他，只能焦虑地围着他走来走去。

“你讨厌！都说不要了还要弄……现在连哄我都不会哄了，我也要哄嘛！”

怪物忽然停住了，慢慢地接近猫将他抱进怀里，用角蹭了蹭猫的脸，那是他曾经用来安抚猫的动作，让猫渐渐安静下来，抱着他的怪物小声啜泣。

“对不起……我只是好想你……”

怪物老老实实地抱着已经昏昏欲睡的猫找了块干净的地方躺下来，在半梦半醒间，猫似乎看到了他的管家的脸，像平时一样带着温柔的微笑亲吻着他的额头。

“晚安，我的少爷。”

晚安，我的怪物。


End file.
